


Wrong cookie

by 13thcatofthegate



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 17:54:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9134830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13thcatofthegate/pseuds/13thcatofthegate
Summary: Stretch made brownies and guess who got into them...





	

**Author's Note:**

> There is some drug use in this story, please people ask before you snack.  
> You guys want to read the comic? The comic is slightly different from the story but enjoy. http://13thcatofthegate.tumblr.com/post/149155374026/page-1-of-wrong-cookie-next-pg

Wrong cookie.

Papcest: Ut papyrus/ Uf papyrus

Warnings- Drug use, cussing, sex.

 

"Who ate my brownies?" Yelled US Pap holding up an empty tray of what would have been a batch of chocolate brownies. He couldn't blame the Sanses because they were out at movie and were going to be gone all night. Looking into the living room the two other Papyrus sat watching the TV. UT Paps couldn't hide his gilt as a bit of chocolate still stuck to his face.

"Papyrus, don't tell me you ate those brownies." the orange hooded skeleton asked his hand rubbing down his skull and trying to hide a smile on his face.

"I only had a little bit." he admitted.

"Then who ate the rest of it?" They both looked over at UF Pap his dark expression only giving a sharp grin.

"Yea, so what. They were pretty good for being made by an lazy bag of bones." This time US Paps couldn't hold back a snicker.

"What's so funny?" UF asked a bit annoyed by the laugh.

"Nothing, it's just going to be a very interesting night."

After a few hours of watching a movie UF Paps was felling tired. Standing up he felt as if the world had suddenly tilted and his body felt as if it was light and heavy at the same time.

"You okay there Edge?" he could hear the other skeleton ask making him wave a hand at him and cover his eyes with the other one.

"What's going on?" He felt a hand reach for his shoulder to keep him on his feet.

"Looks like those brownies are taking effect." Edge let out a little chuckle as he looked at Stretch his eyes foggy.

"What was in those?"

"Uh- just a bit of pot."

"Really... What were you planing on doing with them?"

"...Share them with you, Red and Sans." Edge let out a growl looking over at Papyrus that looked as if he was unaffected by the small amount he ate.

"Come on, lets get you to bed and you can sleep it off." Stretch started moving him to the steps when Edge stopped at the bottom. Shoving Stretch away he leaned against the wall for a moment.

"Nope, not you... I don't trust you as far as I can throw you, ya' fucking weed bag."

"I'll do it..." Papyrus spoke up getting to his feet. "It's my room anyway." Helping his dark double back to his feet they headed up the steps. "Sure you can handle him?" asked Stretch seeing them reach the bedroom door. Papyrus nodded and let Edge enter the room first.

As Edge threw himself on the bed he let out an amusing wee sound and Pap noticed because of the playful chuckle that followed. Closing the door he did something he normally didn't, locked it.

"You know what Pappy, Red and Sans would have loved those brownies." Edge waved a hand in front of his face as he stared up at the ceiling.

"Damn it, I'm going to kill Stretch when this shit wears off."

"Do you need help getting ready for bed?" Pap was standing next to him leaning over a bit to see his eyes. Edge propped himself up on his elbows and stretched out a leg wiggling his booted foot. Papyrus gave him a little smile that made him worry for a moment before he moved to take off the dark red leather boots. To Edge's surprise pap was able to slip the long boots from his feet with no problem. What really surprised him was what happened next as Papyrus rubbed his thumbs into the arch of his foot bones.

The soft leather of his gloves felt good as a warm feeling traveled from his foot up to his leg.

"Pappy what are you doing?" His thumb hit a pressure point that made his toe bones stretch and curl. "Never mind that felt really good."

"Sans always felt better when I rub his feet like this. He always slept better too."

Pap rubbed his brothers feet to help him relax... he was going to have to remember that. But for now he was just enjoying the foot rub he was getting at the moment. When Papyrus moved to the joints below his toes he hit another point that made his arms tingle.

"Papy?" Looking down at his double there was a grin on his face that made him worry. Again he moved to another point making his chest tighten. Papyrus kept hitting points that traveled down his body and then to his pelvis. Edge was feeling really good, how in the hell did he know how to do that?

"Edge, are you okay?" The fog in his mind seemed to lift a bit as Papyrus stopped but now he was leaning over top of him.

"Besides being pretty high right now, I'm fuckn' peachy." Looking up at Papyrus he saw that grin creep across his face again. What the hell was going through his mind to make him grin like that? He really didn't think Papyrus would try anything because he was too nice, too childlike.

"You know something Edge, you look really cute like this."

"Wha..." Edge was surprised as Papyrus leaned in and pressed their teeth together. After a moment Paps leaned away still looking at him with that grin on his face. He looked like a whole other monster and Edge seemed a bit frightened by that.

"You know something, the first time I saw you I'd hope I'd get a chance like this. But you were always on your guard, lucky for me Stretch had the same idea." Papyrus ran his fingers down Edge's jaw bone making the dark skeleton grab his wrist.

"You were pretending to act like a child just to get my guard down?" Papyrus pulled his hand away and moved it to Edge's scarf untying the knot and slipping it from his neck.

"Don't feel bad I do it to everyone, it's easy to get close to monsters when you don't seem like a threat."

Holy hell Papyrus had been tricking everyone into thinking he was so innocent, and he bet Sans was one of them as well. He was going to find out.

"I got to give it to you, tricking your brother as well." Papyrus got that grin again and this time he let out a evil sounding chuckle. Without warning Papyrus grabbed Edge and flipped him onto his stomach and sat on his lower spine to keep him from trying to flip back over.

"What the Hell!" Without another word Paps grabbed his arms and used the scarf to tie them together. Edge was not liking this and a shiver of fear went up his spine. Leaning over him papyrus put his skull next to Edge's ear.

"I don't trick my brother, he knows what I can do." Edge could feel him lean back as he took off his gloves and tossed them to the end of the bed. Unsure about what Papyrus was going to do he tried to look over his shoulder but quickly his face was turned back into the covers. Unable to see he could feel those long boney fingers move to the back of his skull and then to the top of his spine right where they met.

"How many times has the human killed you?" There was an odd spot that felt numb when he ran a finger across it. Edge moved his head to the side so he could speak.

"I lost count."

"Looks like quite a few." Papyrus moved his hands again placing one on each side of his neck. Edge was startled as he put a bit of pressure into where he touched but it wasn't enough to break any bones. It actually felt good as he moved to his shoulder blades and mid back. Papyrus pulled up Edge's shirt to get a good look at his backbone and ribs.

"Gee wiz, your bones are a mess." There was a loud pop as one of his vertebrae was set back into place making him yelp. A few more bones seemed to be out of place and Papyrus seemed to like inflicting a bit of pain as he fixed everything.

"There that should do it. You Okay Edge?" Looking to the dark skeletons face he saw a bit of a blush across it and that he had been chewing on the cover to keep from yelling out.

"Don't tell me you liked that." Said Papyrus as Edge tried to gain his composure which was hard since his hands were still tied up.

"No, it's just that, I feel so much better now." Edge wiggled a little bit feeing that all the pain was gone and something else. Looking over his shoulder he saw a slight glow coming from Papyrus's shorts.

"Pappy?"

"Huh?" Looking where Edge was focused on he gave him a bit of a smirk before grinding himself into Edge's lower spine. To his surprise Edge let out a little moan that he tried to muffle by burring his face into the cover again.

"Come one Edge, why hide that lovely voice?" Papyrus moved his hands to Edge's lower ribs tracing the scars in the shape of claw marks.

"I've never bottomed before... Not even for Red."

"...Well, I've never topped." Edge turned his head back again to look at Papyrus.

"Wait just how many partners have you had?" Papyrus blushed at the question.

"Well?"

"...Two..." What the fuck he was a Papyrus and should have at least topped one monster. Hell even the weed bag down stairs had topped a few from the looks of it. Maybe he could have a little fun with this.

"Tell you what Papy, untie me and I'll let you have your first chance to top." There was a moment of silence as Papyrus thought about it before reaching for the dark red scarf.

"You promise?" Edge noticed the change in his voice when he asked.

"...Yes."

Papyrus untied the scarf and let Edge roll to his back so he could face him. Putting his arms behind his head Edge looked up at Papyrus his shirt still bunched up around the top of his chest.

"Well you wanted to top so get to it." Papyrus reached out touching Edges ribs. He had never seen so many scars and not all of them looked like they were from battle. He felt Edge flinch a bit as he traced one of the scars on his lower ribs. Moving to his spine he let his fingers run across each vertebrae making Edge shiver this time. Papyrus was waiting for him to change his mind and take control but it looked as if in his drugged state Edge wasn't going to complain. Leaning down he kissed at Edge's sternum hearing a held back moan as his fingers brushed the tops of his pelvis. From where he was at he could see Edge's Soul through his ribs and the light glow it was giving the inside of his chest.

"Edge, can I?" Before he could say anything Papyrus reached for the glowing soul making Edge gasp and grab at Papyrus. "What the hell!"

Papyrus grinned at the look on Edges face making him flick his thumb across the slick surface.

"If you're anything like me this is going to feel really good." Leaving the beating soul in Edge's chest he used his long fingers to press in little curls and crisis crosses that made him gasp and let out small moans. Papyrus was liking this side of Edge and the way he tried to keep quiet so that Stretch couldn't hear them. At a point Papyrus started grinding their pelvises together and getting them both excited for what was going to happen.

"Guh, fuck Pappy, who taught you this?" Edge shook as one of Papyrus's fingers pressed the middle of his soul hard.

"My brother..." Edge could feel the magic building in his pants but it was forming something a bit different than what he normally did. When Papyrus reached down to rub between his legs he was a bit surprised. Letting go of his soul Papyrus moved from the bed to take off Edge's pants. It was a task trying to get those leather pants off of him but what was between his legs was what he was after.

"Wow, that's something I'd never thought you'd do." The red mound of magic between his legs was wet and warm as Papyrus ran a finger between the folds.

"Guh, damn it, I'm to high to think strait right now." Edge let out a loud yelp before he could muffle it as Papyrus ran his tongue across the sensitive nub at the top of his slit.

"Ohh- th-that feels good, Pappy don't stop." Papyrus felt his bones shake as he continued to lick at the red magic. When he stopped and pulled away he could hear Edge growl.

"Now don't get mad I want to enjoy this too."

Looking from where he was laying Edge watched as Papyrus pulled down his shorts. The ecto-cock that he had formed look similar to his own but it seemed a bit longer by an inch. Edge stared for a moment before he saw Papyrus move towards him. Spreading his legs so that Papyrus could get a better spot to fuck him. Closing his eyes tight Edge was expecting him to put it in but instead he felt him place his hands on the bed next to his head. Opening his eyes he saw Papyrus overtop of him.

"Edge would you mind if I kissed you?" Edge seemed a bit surprised but he smiled and put his hands behind Papyrus's head moving him down to kiss him. Their tongues fraught at each other as Edge moved his hips to try and rub him shelf against Papyrus. In return for his tries Papyrus rubbed his cock against him hitting the wet nub and sending shocks of pleasure through Edge. Little moans escaped Edge's mouth as he kissed Papyrus moving his legs to his hips Edge tried to make him enter the dripping entrance.

"Pappy, Ah! P-please... I want... I want you to fuck me."

"Well, since you did say please." Grabbing one of his legs and the other hand grabbing his pelvis he placed the head of his cock between the red folds and slowly pushed in. Edge grabbed at the cover and arched his back as Papyrus pushed all the way inside of him.

"NEYH, AAAAH!" That was loud, Papyrus looked to the door hoping that Stretch hadn't heard. Edge's shallow breathing made Papyrus worry for a moment before he started to breath a little easier. Thrusting a little bit Edge let out a moan that he tried to cover up but he became louder when the pace started to get a bit quicker.

"Ah, ahhaaa- Pappy...please a bit faster AH!" Papyrus did everything Edge whimpered for, slow down, faster, deeper. When Edge was so far gone and all he could do was moan or whimper so loud he was sure Stretch was hearing everything.

"Pa-Papyrus... I-I can feel it, I'm- I'm going to..." Leaning in Papyrus kissed him thrusting into the red magic deep. Edge's body tightened as his climax washed over him and soon after Papyrus joined in the ecstasy letting out a deep groan against his mouth.

They Wrapped their arms around each other as their bodies still twitched and both were still out of breath. "That... That was amazing." Said Papyrus his eyes a little heavy. Edge nodded in agreement before giving him another kiss. Their was the sound of a camera click making both of them look to the closet. Papyrus tossed a cover on Edge before getting up and going to the closet. Opening it the smell of smoke hit him as Stretch looked up at him. "Uh, heh, hey guys."


End file.
